


So Cruel

by MADAOLOKI



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: All those Wraduin works which implied Garruin intentionally and despise Garrosh, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Death Knight Garrosh & King Anduin, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Omega Anduin, Satire, you never show any respect to Garrosh fans and Garruin shippers.
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22291918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MADAOLOKI/pseuds/MADAOLOKI
Summary: They thought Garrosh had raped Anduin.没错，我不仅怼官方还开地图炮（。
Relationships: Garrosh Hellscream/Anduin Wrynn
Kudos: 55
Collections: The best Garruin works to me





	So Cruel

**Author's Note:**

> 为了跟近年来逻辑掉线的暴雪编剧比赛谁的节操掉得更快，于是搞出了这篇泥塑产物【？】
> 
> 不标预警，ABO，一切雷皆有可能。看完感觉不爽的都是双标谢谢。

狂风夹杂着纷纷细雨，无情抽打在威克斯的脸上，冷得这位矮人战士直打哆嗦，一边喃喃诅咒天气，一边扯紧兜帽，粗声催促胯下的山羊坐骑加快脚步。

他们从贸易区出发，进入法师区，沿着右侧一道狭窄的巷道，在狂乱的风雨中前行，山羊的四蹄踩过灰岩地板上大小不一的水坑，哗啦飞溅的水花顿时沾上了矮人的裤腿和抹了鞋油的新战靴，引得这位狼狈且倒霉的战士又是一顿咒骂。而没过多久，法师塔旁一家挂着啤酒图案招牌的酒馆令他不由眼前一亮，长途跋涉的劳累感顿时一扫而空。

当他快要抵达“蓝色隐士”时，雨势更为强烈，威克斯骂骂咧咧地快步跨进旅店，脱下湿漉漉的斗篷，走过一道又短又弯曲的走廊，却发现在里面喝酒的客人寥寥无几。

于是，矮人挑选了离调酒师扎希姆最近的位置，扯开大嗓门跟对方要了一大壶矮人蜜酒。

“最近的天气真是糟透了，不是吗？”待威克斯落座，坐在旁边低头喝酒的人类突然对他说。

矮人打量了一下主动搭话的人，身材高瘦，穿着一件潮湿破旧的黄绿色皮革背心，四肢健壮，下巴的短须跟他油腻的及肩头发一般乌黑，同时，他还闻到了对方身上一股浓烈的信息素，这人类是个Alpha。

“可不是，害我的新斗篷和新靴子都湿透了哩！”威克斯粗声回道，并接过调酒师递来的矮人蜜酒，用力灌了一大口，浓度极高的酒液淌入肠胃，宛如无数根火辣辣的手指，却令矮人满足地叹了口气。

“外面的情况怎样？有见到恶魔入侵的踪影吗？”那个陌生人忍不住凑近，好奇发问。威克斯看了眼对方手中的啤酒，马上认出这是“蓝色隐士”最昂贵的福特佳酿。

“西部荒野那一带的恶魔已经被击退啦，不过我还是建议你先别急着去那儿，卡拉洛斯那边也是，敌人的大和战舰随时都会出现。”矮人话音刚落，陌生人便陷入了沉默。

昏暗温暖的旅店瞬间被静默的氛围所笼罩，微弱烛光无声摇曳，唯有室外淅淅沥沥的雨声清晰可闻。

“这雨量，简直像在为联盟的逝者们落泪哀悼。”良久，陌生人终于啜了一口佳酿，忍不住感慨，“先王已逝，国王万岁！”他面朝对面一角的油画，举起了手中的大号酒杯。

“斯特林，威克斯，你们听说了吗？光明大教堂的格雷森.沙东布瑞克公爵又想促成国王陛下和他独子的婚事。”调酒师扎希姆边擦拭手中的酒杯，边对他们说。

威克斯咕哝着摇摇头，然后喝了一大口蜜酒。他是一个Beta，只对游山玩水和饮酒打猎感兴趣。

那位叫斯特林的Alpha则饶富兴味地扬起一边眉毛：“据我所知，这已经是那位公爵大人的第三次尝试了吧？”

“真是个迟钝的父亲。”旅店老板史蒂夫笑着摇摇头，他是四人当中唯一的Omega，“事实上，他那英俊有为的独子早就心有所属了，是某位布甲商的Omega小儿子，我认识那个乖巧可爱的年轻小伙，还见过他俩在运河边钓鱼散步呢...听说一周前他们偷偷找了个喝醉的老牧师，瞒着家人成了婚。”

“噢，听起来还蛮复杂的。”威克斯漫不经心地简短评价了一句。老天，他们是如何知道这么多八卦的？

“我倒不认为这位公爵大人愚蠢。”斯特林道，“假如国王答应了这门婚事，普通人家那一纸婚书又算得了什么呢？更何况那个见证人本就喝得酩酊大醉。”

“大概这次安度因国王也会拒绝那个格雷森.沙东布瑞克公爵吧？”扎希姆问道，他和威克斯一样，是一名Beta。

“大概吧。”斯特林猜测，“这一年来，那些贵族为了在乌瑞恩王室占有一席之位，隔三差五上门求婚，可总是被国王以各种理由婉拒。”

“唉...可怜的安度因国王。”史蒂夫忍不住叹道，“他所承受的痛苦必定超乎我们想象，一定是因为四年前的那次绑架，给他造成了很大的心理阴影，无法接受别的Alpha...倘若换作是别人，被那个兽人这般侮辱，早就奔溃发疯，咬舌自尽了。”

威克斯听罢脸色阴沉，愤怒地咬紧嘴唇，其他二人也陷入了沉默。这里的每个人都知道那次绑架事件，四年前，先王仍在世，当时还是王子身份的安度因.乌瑞恩被加尔鲁什.地狱咆哮强行掳走，失踪了两年之久。

加尔鲁什是一个气势极具压迫感的Alpha，冷酷且残暴，联盟的王子则是尚未被标记的年轻Omega。因此，安度因在那段时日里会受到何种对待，他们都猜得出来。每当提及此事时，大家只觉满腔怒火几乎喷涌而出。

“加尔鲁什.地狱咆哮这个禽兽不如的混蛋！”矮人忍不住低声怒吼，抬起一只拳头，猛捶了一下桌面，他那浓密的红色胡须随着激动的情绪而微微颤抖，“他的狗命应该由联盟的人夺去！”

“白虎寺的那几场审判我都有在场旁听。”斯特林沉默半晌，方才缓缓开口，“那个兽人经常盯着安度因国王瞧...作为一名Alpha，我知道那个眼神意味着什么，只是没想到，他真的敢动手抢人。”

威克斯一脸嫌恶地往地面啐了一口，“我呸，那丑八怪狗杂种难道以为咱们当时的小王子会爱上他不成？得不到就来硬的？真是放屁！”

“不管怎样，他现在已经死了。”扎希姆似乎被矮人的过激行为给吓到了，“虽然不是死在咱们联盟的手里...但至少，他永远也不能再伤害安度因国王了。”

“你说的没错。”史蒂夫点头表示认同，“我也由衷希望国王陛下能够走出昔日的阴影，得到真正的幸福。”

“就像少女们最喜爱的爱情歌谣那样，出现一个高大英俊的骑士拯救咱们的国王？”斯特林忍不住笑着问道。威克斯对此满不在乎，矮人闷哼一声，猛地啜了一大口蜜酒。

“我期待有这么一天会来临呢。”史蒂夫认真的表情几乎逗笑了威克斯除外的两人，“不知道那位骑士会是谁呢？”

*

风暴要塞之外乌云密布，大雨滂沱，灿烂骄阳拒不现身，没有透过狭窄高窗直射而来的日光，要塞大厅比往常昏暗了不少。神情肃穆的杰诺瑞斯将军擎剑立于王座下方的右侧，暴风城的皇家卫兵默默守在要塞内每一个的出入口，前来情愿的贵族和重臣毕恭毕敬站在大厅中央等待。

安度因高高坐在宽大的国王宝座上，他的身下并无舒适的软垫护住腰臀，只有冰冷的灰白砖石，似乎还随着时间的推移变得愈加坚硬，然而这位年轻的人类国王依旧保持腰身挺直，坐姿端正，平静地凝视着前方，神情如同扶手两旁的狮子雕像那般静穆。

吉恩沿着铺满蓝白相间石砖的笔直走廊缓步前行，人群纷纷为他让开一条道。老者位于右胸的箭伤虽基本痊愈，然而每走几步都要微微咬牙，稳住步伐。即便有伤在身，他仍坚持换上一套正式的礼服觐见国王。指挥官罗娜.克罗雷则紧跟在旁。

这位吉尔尼斯城的国王经破碎海滩战役后已然憔悴不少，他在葬礼当天便毅然决然离开了暴风城，声称要为先王报仇。如今，安度因注意到，对方再次出现在面前，却比葬礼当天还要更显苍老。

“陛下。”吉恩尽自己所能，向国王深鞠一躬。“先王临终前，曾委托我把遗书亲自交到他的儿子手上，然而怒火与仇恨驱使我不辞而别，我在此为之前的行为向你致歉。”

安度因注意到这位Alpha脸上的灰白短须因为来不及修剪整齐而变长了些许，“那时大家都沉浸在深深的悲痛之中，我理解你的感受。”

那场惨烈的战役让安度因失去了深爱的父亲，即便现在回想起来，他的心口依然隐隐作痛，可他依旧努力保持着波澜不惊的外表，甚至对狼人国王露出一抹温暖的浅笑，“更重要的是，你能平安无事地归来。吉恩，欢迎回到暴风城。”

“陛下，除此以外，我还有一个不情之请。”

“请说。”他看了一眼人群中的格雷森.沙东布瑞克公爵，对方焦急不安地挪动了一下身子。

“过去的我性情孤傲，自私自利，不惜与外界断绝联系，与联盟断绝关系，吉尔尼斯城的人民还因为我的愚蠢决定付出了沉重的代价。”那段惨痛的回忆令吉恩不由咬紧牙关，“尽管最初的交涉并不愉快，但先王最终还是接纳了我们，并慷慨地向吉尔尼斯伸出援手，联盟彻底改变了我，让我真正感受到前所未有的归属感，我永远属于联盟的一员。”

“因此，我请求陛下允许我作为你的顾问，以应先王的期望，为陛下的王国，为联盟出一份力。”在众人面前，老者对国王用上了毕恭毕敬的语气，不知为何却让安度因感到一阵不自在。

“吉恩，你是一位德高望重的领袖，英勇无畏的战士，是我父亲最信任的人。”他忍不住微微动了动身子，所幸周围无人注意，“你的谏言与忠诚将为我的王国提供莫大的帮助，为了联盟。”

“为了联盟。”吉恩满怀感激地再度鞠了一躬，并走向国王宝座下方的左侧，那是属于顾问的位置，当老者站定以后，安度因留意到对方紧绷的身体终于放松了些许。

看来今天上午的情愿到此为止，他看了一眼大厅中央沉默的人群，默默作下判断。此时，他心中想着要邀请吉恩与自己共进午餐。

“陛下，我还有一事相求。”正当他意欲举起手宣布情愿结束时，一直沉默不语的格雷森.沙东布瑞克公爵突然从人群之中站了出来。

我差点忘了还有他...安度因心中不由闪过一丝慌乱。

这时，吉恩已经彻底放松下来，只见他背着手，皱着眉头将对方上下打量一番，完全进入了国王身边顾问的角色，当安度因转头看向他时，这位老者也转过脸来，对上他的视线，微微点了点头。

他在心里默默叹了口气，“格雷森.沙东布瑞克公爵，请说。”

格雷森深深鞠了一躬，再往前行走一步，“关于我的婚事请求，望陛下再次考虑。”这位圣骑士身材高大，四肢颀长，身上的厚重盔甲如黄金般闪闪发亮，“吾儿詹姆年方二十，是一名年轻有为的Alpha，对学习圣光之道充满热情，我相信，无论是外表、年龄、身份还是信仰，都与陛下十分般配。”

他果然只会跟我提这件事...安度因忍不住心想，除此之外，他还能说些什么呢？

与此同时，他也感觉得到吉恩把视线转向自己。

“格雷森公爵，你的儿子是一位天赋异禀，前途光明的圣骑士，同时也是一名善解人意，品德高尚的绅士，我相信，倘若有谁能与他结为伴侣，过上美满生活，那个人一定非常幸运。”吉恩仍安静凝望着他的新国王，似乎想要从他脸上寻到某种微妙的情绪变化，“可是近来战事连连，燃烧军团时刻威胁着暴风城人民，乃至整个联盟的安全，以及和部落日趋紧张的关系、希尔瓦娜斯不可告人的阴谋，这些都是我目前专心关注的问题，至于我的终生大事...”他努力使自己的语气听起来充满遗憾，然而效果似乎并不那么好，因为吉恩已经开始对着他皱起眉头，“我目前并没有这方面的打算。”

不等格雷森开口，他马上举起手，向众人宣布：“非常感谢你的建议，格雷森.沙东布瑞克公爵。今天的情愿到处为止。”

他的视线无意间瞥向王座下方顾问所在的位置，却见吉恩微微低着头，兀自陷入了沉思。

*

“陛下，我认为你应该好好考虑格雷森.沙东布瑞克公爵的请求。”几句关于美食的寒暄过后，吉恩突然对他说。

此时，他们正在国王寓所前的觐见室里共进午餐，当老者开口提到这个话题时，安度因差点被刚送进嘴里的汤水呛到。

然而他还是若无其事地放下汤匙，用平静的语气回道：“吉恩，我的回答，你刚才也听得一清二楚，我暂时没有寻找伴侣的打算。”

安度因大致想象了一下自己在婚礼上的模样，一位陌生的男人牵起他的手步向教堂的情景，而每当想到自己将与那人同床共枕时，对方总是会变成加尔鲁什的模样。

“当我在风暴峡湾追踪希尔瓦娜斯的时候，嗅到了战争的气味。”吉恩道，“不仅仅是跟燃烧军团的战争，希尔瓦娜斯也别有所图，她试图奴役当地的女武神，制造大量瓦格里，以收集更多死者灵魂，直觉告诉我，这个女妖将会对联盟造成威胁，到那时候，我们谁也无法置身事外，倘若出现了什么意外...”

说到这，老者突然停顿了一下，语气也变得有点小心翼翼，生怕触动对方记忆深处最痛苦的部分，“...为了保证乌瑞恩家族对暴风城的统治能得以延续，你的身边至少需要一位年龄小的继承人。”

即便吉恩努力斟酌语言，尽可能考虑到自己的感受，安度因还是感觉内心一阵尖锐的刺痛，他低头看着置于餐盘边的银色汤匙，一时不知如何接话。

“安度因，不得不提起这个话题，我感到很抱歉。”老者的脸上写满了愧疚，他暂时放下了顾问的身份，认真安慰年轻的国王，“我知道，那是一段充满黑暗的过往...可是，造成那场灾难的始作俑者已经得到了应有的惩罚，你也必须变得更坚强，勇敢走出阴影，拥抱光明的未来，这不仅仅是为了你所统治的王国，也是为了你自己。”

安度因抬头望着他，只见吉恩蓝色的眼睛里充满了深深的关切之情，以及对无意间揭开国王心中伤疤的强烈愧疚感。

有那么一瞬间，他好想对吉恩说出真相。

安度因，我的孩子，求求你...父亲瓦里安颤抖的声音自记忆深处传进耳畔，不要把这个秘密告诉别人，为了我们的王国，我们的人民，为了联盟，不要告诉任何人...

“吉恩，我没事。”他强迫自己向老者挤出一个微笑，“你的建议，我会好好考虑清楚的。”于是转而看向面前的肉排，不知为何，棕色肉块与银色餐盘之间凝固的那层油脂让他感到一阵反胃，食欲全无。

狼人国王注意到安度因从没碰过餐桌上的食物，于是关切地问道：“安度因，你几乎没动过食物，是不是身体有哪里不舒服？”

暴风城的年轻国王身为Omega，却已有两年时间没有经历过热潮期，甚至有部分贵族成员开始怀疑他们的国王是否无法生育。

“我没事。”为了不让对方担心，他特意拿起汤匙，勺了一小口汤水，强迫自己咽下去。

不要告诉任何人...不要告诉任何人...

这时，门上传来一阵轻敲声。“进来。”安度因回过神来，一名皇家卫兵领着军情七处的领袖肖尔走进屋内。

“陛下。”间谍大师朝两人微微鞠了一躬，“很抱歉打扰你们的用餐时间。”领他进屋的皇家守卫无声地离开，并轻轻掩上房门。

“说吧。”安度因注意到对方的面色十分阴沉。

“是加尔鲁什.地狱咆哮。”肖尔开门见山地说。

这个名字已经有相当一段时间不被人提起，安度因顿觉心头一紧，万千思绪不断在脑中交织缠绕，手中的汤匙不知觉间掉在餐盘之上，发出清脆的磕碰声。

“据特工回报，有人在黑锋要塞见过那个兽人的身影，如今却又不知所踪。”间谍大师淡淡看了眼脸色苍白的年轻国王，依旧选择公事公办，将所知的情报告诉在场的二人，“我们已和黑锋要塞的死亡领主确认了实情，据说他们为纳兹戈林复活了一群库卡隆卫兵，那些兽人生前对地狱咆哮忠心耿耿，他们偷走了死亡领主的要塞炉石，从德拉诺带回了地狱咆哮的尸骸，并使用了一些黑魔法将其复活。”

“国王的寓所需要增加一倍巡逻人员。”吉恩将双手交叉环于胸前，阴沉着脸说，“我们谁也无法预知那个混蛋还会不会再来找陛下的麻烦。”肖尔也点头表示赞成。

“我并没有你想象中那么脆弱，吉恩。”老者的话让安度因心中不禁升起一丝怒意，他突然好厌恶现在的自己，“寓所本就守备森严，我也有能力自保。”

安度因，我的孩子，求求你...

他深吸一口气，转而对间谍大师说：“只要确保他不在暴风城的附近，我们就无需担忧，肖尔，你能查清楚他的具体下落吗？”

高窗之外，天空灰蒙，雨声渐息。

*

两年前的一个夜晚，安度因突然得病，几天几夜高烧不退。

他头晕脑胀，泫然欲呕，眼前的一切朦胧不清，犹如周围的一切被浓厚的灰雾笼罩，只能隐约看见几道模糊的人影焦虑奔走，与此同时，他的双耳嗡嗡作响，宛如成群苍蝇在耳边齐声鸣响，他听见似乎有什么人在高声呐喊着什么，而随即又被父亲的嘶声怒吼与微弱的陌生啜泣声淹没。

他意欲以手肘撑住床单，起身询问，然而四肢却如深陷泥潭，沉重无力，全身骨骼疼痛难忍。阵阵撕裂的剧痛自腹部传来，逼出了他喉咙深处的声声凄厉惨叫，仿佛有什么人正手执利刃将他的肚皮捅开，势必要在他的体内杀出一条血路。迷迷糊糊间，他只觉一阵几乎要将人灼伤的热流自下体淌出，与他的汗水一同浸湿了身下的羽毛床垫。

当一切痛苦逐渐平息，化作回忆，安度因悠悠转醒，却只觉头痛欲裂，全身无力，他发现自己正身处一个封闭昏暗的狭小卧室，只有坐在一旁以手掩面的瓦里安和一名低声啜泣的德莱尼人牧师守在身边。

他下意识抬手抚上小腹，却发现那里什么也没有。

“父亲？”安度因轻声开口，喉咙沙哑刺痛。牧师的哭泣声激起了他心中的不安。

瓦里安浑身的肌肉微微一僵，随即抬起脸来，充满血丝的蓝色双眼对上了儿子询问的目光。

“安、安度因王子，我...我...”人类国王身后的牧师早已泣不成声。

“非常感谢你们的努力，现在，请让我跟儿子单独待一会。”瓦里安叹了口气，便抬起一只手，示意对方离开，“这几天发生的事情，我会好好跟他解释。”

安度因怔怔看着他的父亲，却见对方的脸色因为深深的疲惫而黯淡。德莱尼人强忍泪水，向两人深鞠一躬，便迅速离开了房间。

解释什么？他内心的不安上升到了极点，为什么他的父亲会出现在这里？

“父亲，”安度因竭力保持冷静，咬牙用手撑起上身，瓦里安马上伸手搀扶他坐起来，“跟我一起的那位萨满祭司呢...？”他在德拉诺颠沛流离、孤独无助之际，是这位战歌氏族的老萨满给予了他无微不至的照顾。

“我们赶来营救你的时候，那个兽人拒绝让我们通过，甚至对我们发起了攻击，是艾泽拉斯的勇士们结束了她的生命。”

她之所以被杀都是因为我...瓦里安的回答让安度因内心一阵难过。他低头看着自己的小腹，强烈的恐惧不由袭上心头，几乎令他呼吸一滞。

“那...我的、我的...”他抬起头看着父亲，喉咙紧绷，声音颤抖，没法把话说下去。

儿子的神情让瓦里安痛苦地别过头去，“安度因...她没活成。”

她...？人类王子在心里默默重复着这个字。是个女孩啊...他怔怔地想。

“这几天以来，你一直高烧不止，危在旦夕，医者们竭尽全力挽救你们的生命，可那孩子一生下来便没了呼吸和心跳，他们尝试了很多种办法也无法救活她。”

安度因知道，现在的他理应揪住身下的床单，好好痛哭一场，直至昏厥，他灵魂深处的某一部分正在痛苦哀嚎，尖叫着撕扯他的心脏，为了那早早夭折的小生命，为了那死去的老萨满，为了...为了他近日以来失去的一切。

然而当他看向满面倦容、眼眶泛红的瓦里安时，却发现，比起正承受着丧女之痛的自己，对方看起来还要憔悴许多。

于是，他主动伸出手，找到瓦里安的手，并与之紧紧交握。他是联盟至高王唯一的继承人，是孤独的父亲内心深处的希望与光明，他必须表现得更加坚强。

“是他把你害成这个样子。”沉默良久，他的父亲咬紧牙关，眼中的怒火似乎将要喷薄而出，“虽然古伊尔已将他就地正法，但我也要在梦中杀他千遍万遍。”

瓦里安的话宛若一柄千斤重锤，将他的伪装彻底砸得粉碎，下一秒，温热的泪水顿时模糊了他的视线。

“我爱他。”

他听见自己的声音对父亲说。瓦里安猛然转过头来，眼中满是愕然。

“我爱他。”安度因用坚定的语气重复了一遍，父亲是他唯一的至亲，他没必要有所隐瞒。

“你...你竟然和他...”人类国王睁大双眼盯着他，一时说不出话来，脸色看起来活像酸败的牛奶。

父亲的反应让安度因迟疑片刻，然而他随即下定决心，继续说道：“加尔鲁什没有绑架我，更没有强暴我，是我自愿跟他走的，他现在是我的伴侣，我的Alpha，我们已经...”

“这件事我不会跟任何人说！”瓦里安突然抽出手，转而攫住他的手臂，神情严峻，这位悲伤的父亲突然变成了充满威严的至高王，“你也绝不能告诉别人！”

“他从来没有伤害过我！”他流着泪反驳，“我知道外面的人如何评论我们的关系，加尔鲁什从来没有做过这样的事情，他们绝不能这样污蔑他！”

“你和敌人的真正关系一旦公开，我们的人民会将之视为‘背叛’，拒不承认你的继承人身份。”瓦里安眼中仿佛闪过一丝愧疚，“这会让你的内心备受煎熬，我理解你的感受，我也感到很抱歉...然而暴风城的未来需要一位冷静果断的领袖，同时你也是我唯一的孩子，我不能失去你。”

安度因神情痛苦地别过头去，他已经失去了太多，这足以令一个心绪敏感的Omega精神崩溃，瘫倒在地长睡不起，然而他还有联盟、暴风城和他的父亲。可是、可是...

啊，加尔鲁什...

“安度因，我的孩子，求求你...”他转而看向父亲，只见对方脸色苍白，嘴唇微颤，眼中饱含深深的痛苦与挣扎，语气则带有几分哀求，“不要把这个秘密告诉别人，为了我们的王国，我们的人民，为了联盟，不要告诉任何人...”

在那之后，他们给他喝下了有助睡眠的药水，并没有留给这位人类王子独自哀伤的时间。不到片刻，安度因便倒回床上，沉沉睡去。

当晚梦中，他看见一个身材高大，四肢肌肉强健的女兽人朝自己走来，有着玛格汉兽人的棕色皮肤和高高束起的深色长发，以及安度因的深邃蓝眼，她骑着一头身披战甲的黑色座狼在无边无际的荒漠上前行。紧跟其后的兽人狼骑兵多不胜数，彷如一条宽阔的钢铁长河，延伸至世界尽头，他们的头顶上方是缀满繁星的浩瀚长空。

只见半兽人在他的面前停下来，冲他浅浅微笑，下颚外露的獠牙又短又细，一道柔和的金色光团包裹着她的全身，仿佛受到了圣光力量的祝福。

于是，她轻扯缰绳，令座狼转头离开，一把曲线奇特，凹槽内刻的战斧正负于她的身后，闪动着灿烂银光。只见她领着队伍越走越远，在天上群星的哀声叹息之中，彻底消失在荒漠尽头。

有一个神秘的声音告诉他，他们称她为“艾泽拉斯最强大的战士”。

*

“你看，前面的丘陵上有间座破旧小屋，他就在那儿。”瓦莉拉正循着月色，领着身披黑色斗篷和深色便服的安度因走出树林。

他们来到一片宽敞的绿色平原，夜晚冷风萧瑟，迎面吹拂，引得平原之上的绿草剧烈颤动，让他们仿佛置身于汹涌翻腾的绿色海浪之中。 

安度因凝视着面前丘陵上方的小屋，只见那里灯火通明，同时也点燃了人类国王失而复得的希望。

“若瓦里安还在世的话，一定恨死我了。”血精灵苦笑着摇摇头，转身离开，“五个小时后我会回来接你。”

“谢谢你，瓦莉拉。”

血精灵盗贼没有回头，也没有应答，她朝空中举起一只手，往他的方向挥了挥。

等四周回归寂静，一丝犹豫不安自安度因心头掠过，他转身面朝通往丘陵的蜿蜒小径，深吸一口气。

加尔鲁什活过来了，他还活着...这个令人欣喜不已的想法让他不由加快脚步，沿着蜿蜒小径一路奔跑，直到爬上丘陵顶端，来到小屋门前，微微喘气。

一切都会好起来的，一切都会好起来的...

这时，灯光火光自门扉流泻出来，一个庞大的身影自门后现身，对方那冷若冰霜的蓝色双眼让他一时愣住，安度因忍不住怀疑，站在面前的人究竟是不是他记忆中的加尔鲁什。然而他却认出了兽人肤色惨白的上身那好几道充满标志性的地狱咆哮纹身。他的突然现身也让对方颇感惊讶。

“加尔鲁什。”他放下盖住头部的兜帽，抬头对上兽人的目光，“一直以来，我很想再见到你。”只有在加尔鲁什面前，他才能毫无顾虑地放下任何防备和伪装，毫无保留地流露真情，况且，对方最希望看到的正是在那冷静外表之下，他最真实的模样。

然而，加尔鲁什只是打量了他一番，冷笑一声，轻描淡写地说：“看来，你已经成为了暴风城的国王。”兽人的声线带有生前并不具备的嘶哑。 

安度因深知，他的身份将成为他们之间最大的障碍，然而他并不想谈论这个话题，现在，他只想好好珍惜这短暂的独处时光。

我们好不容易才得以相见，他为何开口第一句话就要提及这个话题？

然而安度因无法否认这个事实，“没错。”他不得不承认，“我的父亲，在破碎海滩的战役中牺牲了。”部落猝不及防的临时撤退令他心头涌起一阵怒意，“如今，希尔瓦娜斯是新一任部落大酋长。”

加尔鲁什却对此毫无兴趣，“这跟我有什么关系？我已经不是部落的大酋长，我早就已经死了，尸体将永远埋在纳格兰的土壤里，那群该死的家伙却自作主张，把我变成了这副生不如死的模样。”

安度因意识到，他的伴侣仍未适应自己身上所发生的变化，像加尔鲁什这般自尊心强烈的人，他向往的是鲜活的生命和沸腾的热血，以及身为一名战士的正义感和荣耀感。

“我可以帮助你...”他意欲向兽人伸出手，对方却后退了一步。

“谁也帮不了我。”加尔鲁什面无表情地别过脸去，语气生硬地回答。兽人的冷淡态度让安度因感到眼前的人无比陌生。

“加尔鲁什，我能感觉得到你的痛苦与不安，”他上前轻握对方宽大的手，冰凉的触感几乎让他颤抖，“时至今日，我依然是你的伴侣，这一点永远不会改变，我们可以一起想办法，共同度过难关。”

“度过难关。”加尔鲁什没有甩开对方的手，他只是盯着面前的人类，用尖刻的语气问道，“跟你一样，接受圣光的恩赐？”

“圣光可以抚平你心中的创伤...”

“圣光圣光，你只会一天到晚念叨着这虚伪的玩意！”这次，兽人猛地甩开了他的手，径直冲进屋内，转身冲人类怒吼，“还是说你想从我身上得到什么？看看你自己，看看你这仿佛因为得到丢失已久的玩具而欢欣雀跃的天真蠢样！现在的我没有心跳，没有体温，连血液都是冰冷的！事到如今，你指望我这具行尸走肉还能给予你什么？”

语毕，他抓起离自己最近的一张木椅子，嘶吼一声，将它往房间一角狠狠砸去，木椅撞向坚硬的墙壁，随着一声巨响，碎作一堆破烂的木屑与铁块，桌上蜡烛微弱的火焰惊恐地瑟缩了一下。兽人背对着安度因，紧握双拳，用力喘息，仿佛刚才的举动耗去了他的所有力气。

在那一瞬间，安度因确信，面前的人正是他所认识的那个加尔鲁什，而与此同时，兽人这副模样令他感到心如刀绞，几乎落泪。

“加尔鲁什...”他慢慢走近兽人，却没得到任何回应，于是，他索性伸出手，从背后环住对方的腰身，加尔鲁什的后背无比宽阔，却又异常冰冷，他还是毫不犹豫地将脸紧贴上去，“不管你变成什么模样，你还是我的加尔鲁什，这样便足够了。”

他能感觉得到兽人身上那熟悉的信息素萦绕周围，充盈鼻息，即便不如生前那般浓烈，但足以令他感到安心。

那个兽人忍不住冷笑一声，“外面的人都说是我强占了你，要是他们听见你这样的话，究竟会有何感想。”

“让那些蠢货统统见鬼去吧！”积聚多时的怒火令人类低声怒吼，咒骂的话语脱口而出，“他们根本不了解你！...”

“别犯傻了，小兔崽子，你现在可是他们的国王。”加尔鲁什不情愿地咕哝了一声，语气却比之前缓和少许。当兽人转过身来时，安度因稍微松开手臂，仰头凝望他的伴侣。

“我们那小家伙...”兽人迟疑半晌，然后问道，“现在怎样了？被他们送到哪去了？”他的双眼一眨不眨地俯视着人类，橙红的火光不断在他蓝色眼中跳跃闪烁。

那段悲痛的记忆如洪水般朝安度因袭来，几乎令他难以呼吸，“加尔鲁什...她已经不在人世了。”不知觉间，一行滚烫的泪水自他苍白的脸颊滑落。

“她。”正如当年的安度因一样，现在的加尔鲁什也忍不住重复着这个字，仿佛当中有何特别的意义，“为什么会这样？联盟干的好事？”兽人的脸色顿时阴沉下来，犹如蒙上了一层愤怒的阴影。

“他们已经尽了全力挽救她，然而无力回天。”安度因不禁黯然神伤，垂下眼帘。

加尔鲁什突然伸出手，抬起他的下颚，沉默地注视着人类那泛着泪光的双眼，安度因本以为对方会给予他一定的宽慰，然而那兽人仅仅只是皱紧了眉头。

也许是确认了人类并没有说谎，加尔鲁什沮丧地叹了口气，这才松开手。安度因注意到，对方眼中神色在此刻黯淡了下来。

“我本以为不会有人发现我的藏身之处，而你们竟然还能找上门来，看来我必须尽快离开这里。”

兽人的话犹如一记重锤，在安度因内心深处的希望砸出了几道裂痕，他紧紧攥住了兽人的手，“你要离开？去哪里？”

“这个我可说不准。”加尔鲁什不愿正视他的目光，“或者我很快又能找到一个你们谁也无法发现我的地方，又或许会在路上遇到一群恶魔，那么我将毫不犹豫地迎战，好让它们给我个痛快的死法，早早解脱。”

圣光在上，他为何如此残忍？“我们好不容易才得以相见，现在你却要离开？”人类的声音带着几分怒意与指责。

“难不成留下来当你暴风城国王的宠物？”加尔鲁什冷笑一声，忍不住摇摇头。

“你是我的Alpha！”兽人的冷淡令他不由一阵愤怒，在加尔鲁什面前，他可是已经毫无保留地表露了自己的真心，这个人究竟在想什么？

他的伴侣嘴角微微抽搐了一下，“我是一个已死之人。”他压低声音告诉人类。此时，微弱的烛光在空中摇曳舞动，照映在兽人苍白的肌肤上，安度因在对方眼中读出了一丝无可奈何，“我们之间，绝不可能。”

这下，安度因终于明白过来，原来这就是兽人故意疏远他的理由，然而，他们之间的障碍远远不止这点...

“加尔鲁什。”他忍不住唤了对方一声，兽人脸色阴沉地别过脸去，“加尔鲁什，看着我。”他抬起手抚上对方的脸庞。

加尔鲁什一脸狐疑地转过头来。

他牵起兽人的手，领对方在旁边的椅子坐下，“我明白你的顾虑，这些东西也一直折磨着我内心。”他站在加尔鲁什面前，俯视着对方的脸，这个兽人身形庞大，几乎是自己的两倍，然而现在看起来似乎比自己还要脆弱无力，“然而现在这里只有你和我，没有别人，你的身体有了很大的变化，正在承受着常人无法想象的痛苦，我能感觉得到，你还记得我们初次结合当晚所立下的誓言吗？”

加尔鲁什撇了撇嘴角，没有回答，但是安度因知道对方一定还记得，这个兽人不善言辞，那些誓词于他而言过于肉麻，不忍开口。

人类忍不住轻笑出声，这才是他最熟悉的那个加尔鲁什。于是，他跨坐在对方身上，把头埋在兽人的胸前。

“我，安度因.乌瑞恩，瓦里安与蒂芬之子。”他缓缓解下身上的斗篷，在兽人诧异的目光下伸手卸去衣领前胸的纽扣。

“向圣光与先祖之灵起誓，由天上群星亲眼作证，从今天开始，我正式与加尔鲁什.地狱咆哮，格罗姆与戈尔卡之子结为终身伴侣。”舞动的火光照映在人类半敞的前胸，柔和的光线在那白皙的肌肤之上暧昧地游移。

“等等。”加尔鲁什的声音里难得带上一丝慌张，他按住对方放在腰带上的手，“你知道你自己在做什么吗？”

“无论健康或疾病，顺境或逆境，快乐或忧愁，我们将共同面对，互爱互敬。”他轻轻抽出手，缓缓将腰带解开。他当然知道自己在做什么，他要让自己最深爱的伴侣重新感受到活着的滋味啊。

“小崽子，你一定是疯了。”加尔鲁什咬紧牙关，紧握拳头，竭力不让自己最后一丝理智崩塌，“我已经说过了，我们绝对不可能。”

然而安度因充耳不闻，只见他松开腰带，任它掉落到坚硬的地板，发出一声轻响，“自今往后，我属于你，你属于我，不离不弃，永永远远。”他坚持把誓词的最后一句念完，然后伸手搂住对方的脖颈。

下一秒，兽人的信息素再度充满鼻息，瞬间唤醒了长久以来一直沉睡在安度因灵魂深处的欲望，不知觉间，他的身体开始变得滚烫，呼吸也逐渐紊乱起来。

“你...！”加尔鲁什也意识到人类的异样，这让他不知所措，双手不知如何安放。火光灯光照耀下，那小人类的眼神因为情欲的渲染而愈渐迷离。

“加尔鲁什，求你...”安度因凝望着兽人，再次流下了眼泪，“现在就要我吧，就像我们结为伴侣的第一个晚上那样，占有我，填满我。”

*

“你们人类的结婚仪式都是这样？手里绑着类似绷带的玩意，假装两个人都受了伤？”等人类念完誓词以后，加尔鲁什睁大了金色的眼睛，紧盯着缠绕在两人手上的长长布带。

他们身在纳格兰的夜色之中，林间昏暗无光，唯有分散在各处的萤火虫身上的微弱光芒为他们照亮方向。

“这算是一个...证明。”事实上，安度因鲜少参加贵族的婚礼，关于婚礼具体流程的记忆也非常模糊，“证明我们的灵魂在宣誓的那一刻起，便已紧紧相连在一起。”

加尔鲁什紧绷着脸，极不自然地动了动身体，咕哝了一声。

兽人的别扭模样让安度因忍俊不禁，情不自禁地倾身向前，轻轻吻上对方抿住的嘴唇。他们的周围时而有绿叶相互摩擦的轻响传来，潺潺河流声亦如悦耳乐音般传入耳际。

他们互相帮助对方宽衣解带，直到最后一件遮蔽物落在地面，安度因在一张提前铺好的软兽皮上缓缓躺下，夜间微冷的清风吹拂而来，使他的肌肤激起一片鸡皮疙瘩。

安度因睁大眼睛，静静凝望着眼前的璀璨星辰。此时，他的肉身和灵魂，都在因为即将到来的结合而紧张又期待地颤抖着。

群星在两人头顶上方闪烁明灭，仿佛正含笑俯视着这对新人，无声给予他们最真诚的祝福。

直到加尔鲁什赤裸的上身遮挡住它们的视线，缓缓贴上安度因逐渐变得滚烫的肌肤。

*

此时，室内的蜡烛熄灭一半，大片黑色阴影罩住狭小的房间。

安度因的上衣褪至腰间，裸露的上身因为高涨的情欲而泛起淡淡的艳红，下身则完全赤裸，此刻兽人鼓胀的阴茎正深埋在他的体内。

他们已经许久未曾做爱，然而安度因的身体仍记得对方那根性器的每一部分，粗长的茎身、暴突的青筋、跳动的筋脉...以及在他体内抽动那阵阵难以言喻的极致舒爽。加尔鲁什仅仅清浅地抽动了几下，便刺激得他的下体流出更多甜蜜爱液，那是Omega在交合过程中才会流出的汁液，安度因的汁液只属于加尔鲁什一人。

“你竟然还能对着一个死人发情。”加尔鲁什看着跨坐在面前的小人类，面无表情地评价。兽人伸出双手，扣住对方的腰身，稍微用力挺动了几下，便逼出了人类的连连惊喘。

“啊啊...只要那个人是你就好...加尔鲁什，哈啊、我只要你...”安度因紧紧搂住兽人宽阔的肩膀，久旷的身体渴望着更加凶猛的征伐，他的下体溢出更多的汁液，宛如拦截不住的汹涌洪水，肉体的空虚感也随之变得更加强烈。

于是，他轻轻咬了一下兽人的喉咙，配合着对方的缓慢抽送，主动摆动腰肢，“再用力点。”他在加尔鲁什耳边低语，“用力上我。”

然后他听见那兽人低吼一声，只见对方伸出手直接将他抱起，压倒在地板上。

下一秒，安度因感觉到冰冷却灵活的粗糙舌头划过胸前的小巧突起，湿漉漉的触感立马让那敏感的乳尖硬得跟石头一样，与此同时，加尔鲁什还抬起其中一只手，以粗壮的指尖来回刮擦他的另一边乳头，胸前传来的难耐麻痒感令安度因忍不住弓起腰身，呼吸变得更为急促，他们的下体仍紧紧贴合在一起，兽人的阴茎仍埋在他的身体里。

“加尔鲁什，加尔鲁什...”他忍不住伸手抱住对方的后脑，声音颤抖，略带哭腔，“动一动，求你动一动...”

兽人闻言，自他胸前抬起头来，用蓝色的眼睛无声盯着人类，直让安度因全身发抖。

他是我的Alpha，我唯一的伴侣，我不会害怕他...有个声音在心里不断告诉他。

于是，安度因主动伸出手攀上兽人的后背，双腿紧紧缠上对方的腰身。然而加尔鲁什随即将他的双腿用力分开，更加凶狠地挺动腰肢，粗壮的肉茎在敏感紧致的小穴间大幅度进出，来不及流淌出来的蜜液由于性器的猛烈撞击而飞溅到地板之上，带出淫靡的濡湿水声。兽人饱满的精囊狠狠砸上人类的臀部，频繁发出响亮的碰撞声，久久回荡在昏暗的屋内。

他的意识随着对方的抽送而变得模糊恍惚，交合处传来的汹涌快感如海啸般奔涌而来，冲击着他的大脑，又宛如有一只大手将他抛向霄汉，任他在漫天云端之间浮浮沉沉，欲仙欲死。他已记不清自己语无伦次地喊了些什么，然而兽人那埋在体内来回抽送的性器带来的火热触感却又清晰地印入他的脑海里，汇遍全身每一道神经，直令他陷入疯狂，发出似乎不属于自己的娇吟哭喊。

这时，兽人巨大的阴茎顶端冲过痉挛不止的甬道，很快便顶到了深处的生殖腔入口，安度因整个人剧烈颤抖了一下，四肢难以自制地蜷缩起来，生殖腔再次被撑开的瞬间，他忍不住尖叫出声，敏感的甬道不由自主地猛然收紧，如饥似渴地咬住兽人的阴茎。

加尔鲁什喘着粗气，索性把他发颤的双腿架到自己的手臂上，如打桩般快速有力地抽送，每一下插入几乎用尽全力，仿佛势必要将身下人的全身骨头操碎。

兽人死而复生的身躯如掉落冰窖般寒冷苍白，然而陷入情欲之中的人类大汗淋漓，全身滚烫不已，两人彷如在黑暗之中交缠的冰块与火焰。

即将射精的瞬间，加尔鲁什意欲从他体内退出，然而人类用仅剩的力气主动抱紧他的身体，任由对方的精液全然洒在他的体内深处，安度因很喜欢对方留在里面的感觉，这让他想起了他们孕育女儿的那一个晚上。

倘若他还要离开，就让他把我也一起带走吧。激烈的情事过后，兽人的信息素围绕着他的全身，令他昏沉的脑袋情不自禁地胡思乱想起来。

恍惚间，安度因感觉到兽人粗大的手指拂过他额前的碎发，将它别到耳后，这时，他才发觉自己全身的力气已经被刚才那场性事尽数抽走。

加尔鲁什的指尖缓缓下移，直至身下人脖颈处一道浅浅的咬痕，那是他们第一次结合时，兽人在安度因身上留下的标记。

只见他俯身，凑近人类的耳边低声说了几句话。然而仍沉浸在高潮余韵中的安度因昏昏欲睡，根本来不及听清对方说了什么。当加尔鲁什从他体内抽出性器时，他便彻底失去了意识。

不知过了多久，庞然大物挥动巨翼，划破空气的响声将安度因惊醒，他意欲迅速坐起身，然而疼痛的下体和酸麻的腰部限制了他的行动。他环顾四周，却发现屋内空荡无人，蜡烛早已全部熄灭，然而窗外仍然一片灰蒙。

“加尔鲁什？”无人应答。一阵强烈的恐惧和孤独感牢牢攫住了他的心头。

安度因手忙脚乱地套上外衣，穿上长裤，甚至来不及换上靴子和斗篷，兽人的精液还充盈在他的体内，然而他什么也顾不上，便跌跌撞撞地冲出门口。

门外，空中仍有游移的雾丝，晨光仍未彻底冲破黑暗，周围一片寂静，他却清楚看到了对方远去的背影，只见兽人已经乘上一头双足飞龙亡灵坐骑，目视前方，不再回头，双足飞龙挥动着它那庞大的骨骼翅膀，带着主人远离这里，他们已经快要越过丘陵前方的绿色平原。

“不，加尔鲁什！”他呐喊一声，徒劳地想要追上他们的脚步，然而他只是往前跑了几步，兽人和他的坐骑便已远去，他只能眼睁睁看着他们的身影彻底消失在浓厚的迷雾与云端之间。

在那一瞬间，安度因绝望地意识到，他已经被对方抛弃了。然而与此同时，不知为何，他好像早就料到了这个结局的到来。

“不...”他难以置信地看着加尔鲁什远去的方向，不断喃喃自语。他已经失去了父亲和女儿，这个兽人活过来了却要选择离开，他真的如此绝情？他们为什么都这么残忍？

“自今往后，我属于你，你属于我，不离不弃，永永远远。”过往的誓言犹如一记狠狠的鞭打、一道无情的诅咒，残忍击打着他好不容易燃起的希望，将他再次推入无助与绝望的深渊。多年以来一直隐藏在心底里的悲痛在短短一瞬间冲破了他的理智，汹涌的泪水自泛红的眼眶闯出，打湿了他的脸庞。

与伴侣彻底分离的事实宛如一把锐利尖刀，生生撕裂他的心脏与灵魂，如今这番痛苦的滋味，一如他当年得知加尔鲁什死讯时的悲痛欲绝，就连对方砸碎圣钟时在他身上造成的那些创伤，那时所承受的苦痛与现在的感觉相比，似乎也显得微不足道。

安度因再也无法忍受，他踉跄着后退几步，跌坐在地，忍不住双手掩面，放声大哭。

远处，瓦莉拉纤长的身影出现在丘陵前方的宽敞绿地，正朝他缓缓走来。

*

“现在看来，陛下当初没有答应格雷森.沙东布瑞克公爵的请求，是一个明智的选择。”吉恩看着圣骑士沮丧离去的背影，忍不住叹了口气，“他的儿子竟然早就跟别人结婚了。”

安度因忍不住朝老者微微一笑，“既然这两人真心相爱，我们应该为他们能够终成眷属而感到高兴。”

此时，他们正并肩漫步在暴风要塞后花园的走道上。一名狼人死亡骑士正狼狈不堪地绕着后花园奔跑，克里希托在身后紧追不舍。

可是，谁又能为我的爱情祝福呢？一个充满哀伤的声音突然传入安度因的耳际。

吉恩的声音令他很快又缓过神来，“虽然格雷森的儿子已经不在考虑范围内，但你最好还是留意下身边是否还有其他合适人选。”

老者的话几乎让安度因忍不住叹了口气，“假如是在合适的时机遇到理想的对象...可现在还不是考虑这个问题的时候。”

“唉，我每次跟你谈起这个话题，你总是刻意回避。”吉恩苦笑着摇头，“好吧，我们先把这个问题放到一边去，现在，我也该去看看瓦里安了。”自从老者从破碎群岛归来以后，一直没有到先王的墓地哀悼，而最近他似乎逐渐走出了悲伤的阴影。

微笑着目送吉恩离开以后，安度因转身朝要塞之外望去，远处的山峦轮廓模糊，云朵悠哉游哉地游移在无边长空之中。

自那晚加尔鲁什离开他至到如今，已经有一个月的时间，那一夜过后，那个兽人仿佛从未在这个世界里出现过，杳无音信，下落不明，他们的那夜缠绵好像只是一场并不真实的梦，然而事后那隐隐作痛的下身又真真切切地提醒着他，他们确实见过一面，那场激烈的情事确实有发生。

然而加尔鲁什已经彻底离他远去，他甚至不敢往下深思，对方现在是否还活着。

此时，那名死亡骑士也终于摆脱了小狗的追咬，坐在走道其中一个角落，一边嘶声咒骂克里希托，一边拿起绷带，将其缠绕在自己被咬伤的手臂。

安度因默默留意着对方那与生人无异的自然举动，全然不像加尔鲁什那副垂头丧气的模样。

现在的我没有心跳，没有体温，连血液都是冰冷的！事到如今，你指望我这具行尸走肉还能给予你什么？加尔鲁什自暴自弃的吼声自回忆深处传来，令他心头猛然一紧。

他需要帮助...安度因回忆着加尔鲁什当晚那怪异举动和冷漠态度，兀自陷入沉思。而脑中又有另一个声音提醒着他，是那个兽人抛弃了他，害他再次受到了巨大的打击，他不应该再去找他。

然而，安度因深知，除了他以外，这个世上不会有人愿意向屡屡犯下罪行的地狱咆哮伸出援手。

就算他不再承认我是他的伴侣，不愿再见到我，可他确实需要有人帮助他，引导他接受自己的变化，让他好好活下去...可是连肖尔也无法查出他的下落，我又该怎么找到他呢？

当他转而将视线落在正包扎伤口的死亡骑士身上时，他马上找到了答案。

于是，安度因深吸一口气，下定了决心，向坐在走道旁的冒险者走去。那名狼人听见渐近的脚步声，抬起一双蓝色的眼睛，一脸茫然地看着出现在眼前的年轻国王。

“你好，勇士，请问可以帮我一个忙吗？”

**Author's Note:**

> 嗯，感谢食用。欢迎部分看客随便对号入座👏【
> 
> 这篇本来打算作为长篇BE搞出来的，这篇只是我构思的剧情里仅有的一小part，然而我又有了隔壁《Wedding》...就没时间搞啦，就当个开放性结局短篇吧。
> 
> 每次一想煽情就会沦落为狗血言情风...算了算了，泥塑就泥塑吧，OOC就OOC吧【x】


End file.
